


How To Make Passes At Guys Who Wear Glasses

by Dracothelizard



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s fic, Fetish, Framing Story, Glasses, Glasses kink, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: Mark's had a thing for Gary in glasses for a while. So does everyone else in the band, which has made putting his own fantasy into practice slightly difficult.(The main ship is Gary/Mark, the Gary/everyone else happens in flashbacks/'off-screen').





	How To Make Passes At Guys Who Wear Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Because the Specsavers ads were also very inspiring.
> 
> (I made it all up, and thanks to LittleMoose for the beta!)

“It’s unfair.”

“Hmm?”

Mark gestures at Gary, who has been behind his piano for a while now, playing chords and then scribbling something on a sheet of paper. “That. How are we meant to be working while he’s sitting there looking like that?”

Howard laughs in understanding. “Ah. Glasses or the piano?”

“Glasses,” Mark admits. The two of them are over by one of the windows, drinking some water. They could’ve been having this conversation right next to Gary, and he wouldn’t have heard a thing. “Wait, the piano?”

“Yeah.” Howard looks surprised. “Come on, you telling me you never thought about him bending you over a piano?”

“I am now.” Especially with Gary still wearing the glasses…

“Don’t hold your breath. I keep asking him, and he keeps getting offended on behalf of the piano.” Howard sighs. “But one day, though. One day.”

“Just keep at it.” Mark watches Gary push his glasses back up his nose.

“You could ask him, you know.”

“What?”

“To keep the glasses on during. He’ll do that.”

“Hang on.” There’s only one way Howard could possibly know that. “You just went and _asked_ him?”

Howard shrugs. “You know what Gaz is like. I told him he looked really hot in those glasses, and could he keep them on while he gave me a blowjob.”

Mark lets out an involuntary whimper at that mental image. “And you didn’t think to ask me if I wanted in?”

“I was a little distracted by getting a blowjob.”

To be fair, if he had Gary giving him a blowjob while wearing his glasses, he’s not sure if he’d bother to think of Howard either. “Fair enough. I never thought to ask.”

“Never thought to… Markie, how long have you had a thing for Gary wearing glasses?”

Mark feels his cheeks flush, which is ridiculous, because having a glasses kink is positively mild for them. He takes a long gulp of his water, but Howard just stays pointedly silent until Mark’s finished his drink. “A while.”

Howard continues to remain pointedly silent.

“Since about the first time I saw him in glasses,” he mutters, and then Howard bursts out laughing.

*

“Gary?” Mark pops his head around the door of the room Gary’s sharing with Howard. As usual, Gary is glaring down furiously at a notepad, pen in hand. But this is the first time Mark’s seen Gary do that while wearing a pair of glasses.

Gary looks up, and he freezes for a few seconds before immediately whipping his glasses off and hiding them behind his back. “What is it?”

“Just wanted to know if you wanna come out with us,” Mark replies. His brain keeps replaying the few seconds of Gary looking at him from behind his glasses over and over, and for some reason it makes his stomach squirm. He decides it must be guilt over catching Gary like this, because going by the way he’s still hiding his glasses, he doesn’t want the others to know he wears them in the first place.

“No! I mean, no, thank you for asking, but I’ve got work to do.” He gestures at Mark with his notepad, and Mark notices that his face is a little red.

“I won’t tell the others,” Mark assures him.

“About what? They know I’m working on songs.”

“Your glasses.”

Gary splutters for a few seconds. “I don’t – I haven’t – I don’t _need_ glasses. I can see fine without ‘em! My eyes were just tired and they help.”

“There’s nothing wrong with glasses,” Mark tells him, not sure why Gary’s so defensive. “Loads of people wear them.”

“Yes, well, there’s nothing wrong with my eyesight either. Anyway, I thought you were going out?”

Oh, right, he was. He feels oddly disappointed Gary won’t be joining them. “You sure you don’t want to? You can bring the glasses.” The others will find out sooner or later anyway.

“I don’t _need_ glasses!” Gary insists.

“All right. See you later.” Mark leaves him to his writing, but while he’s out, he keeps thinking of Gary, hard at work back at the B&B, glasses perched on the end of his nose as he writes, and a part of him wants to excuse himself and rush back immediately.

*

“But nothing happened?”

“Nothing happened,” Mark confirms. “I didn’t even realize…I think I was mostly surprised to see him with glasses at all.”

Howard hums in agreement. “But once you did realize you must’ve tried something? Even if it wasn’t asking him outright?”

Mark snorts at Howard’s smug tone. “Oh, I tried. But you know how Gary used to be about his glasses.”

*

They all tease and mock each other, and it is easy, too easy, to ignore how Gary goes quiet for a few seconds too long whenever the subject of his glasses comes up.

“I don’t know why you don’t wear ‘em more often,” Robbie tells him, on one of the rare occasions that Gary’s wearing them, late at night at their hotel. “You’re already an old man on the inside anyway.”

“They’re not reading glasses, Rob!”

“Might as well be, I think my Grandad had the same frames.”

“Your Grandad sounds like a man of good taste, then,” Jason says.

Robbie throws Jason a suspicious look, but Jason smiles at him innocently.

“They look fine on you,” Mark says, but Gary has already taken them off again and Mark feels a little disappointed. “You look distinguished.”

“That’s just a polite way of saying ‘old’,” Gary tells him.

“Old and distinguished aren’t the same thing,” Mark insists.

“True,” Robbie cuts in. “Just look at Howard.”

Howard simply gives him the finger.

“See!”

Mark moves closer to Gary while Robbie insists he has definitely spotted a grey hair in Howard’s curls and Howard wants to know when Robbie’s voice is going to break. “You really do look fine in the glasses, Gaz.”

Gary looks at him and shakes his head. “I’m sticking with contacts from now on. It’s more practical, isn’t it, for the dancing and everything.”

“Not that you do much dancing.” Mark smiles to let Gary know he’s teasing.

“Still,” Gary replies, looking far too serious, “doesn’t fit the image, does it? Whoever heard of a popstar with glasses? Apart from Elton John,” he adds, before Mark can open his mouth.

“There’s others.” There have to be. Loads of people wear glasses, after all.

Gary looks at his glasses, dangling in his right hand, and puts them back on before looking at Mark. “Name one. One that’s actually our age.”

Mark’s mind goes blank. “Um.” There’s something about the way Gary looks at him, so serious, his blue eyes framed by the glasses, and it’s something that Mark doesn’t entirely have the right word for, but he definitely likes it.

“Exactly.” Gary sighs and gets up. “I’m gonna get some sleep.”

“I did wonder. It _is_ past your bed time, old man,” Robbie tells him.

Gary punches Robbie in the arm, not too hard, but hard enough to make Robbie grunt in protest. “If it’s past my bed time, then it’s definitely past yours.”

“Ooh, you gonna tuck me in?”

Mark gets up too. He wants to assure Gary that he isn’t old, that the glasses are fine, and okay, they are impractical during rehearsals and performances, but that doesn’t mean he can’t wear them outside of that. “Good idea.”

They all stare at him. “You want to tuck in Rob?” Gary asks, frowning from behind his glasses.

Robbie grins up at Mark. “Yes, Markie, read me a bedtime story?”

“I meant going to bed!” he splutters, but Robbie’s already pulling at his arm to get him to sit back down, insisting Mark tell him a story, and Gary’s heading over to the door. Mark gives in to Robbie and sits back down. He can talk to Gary about his glasses another time. “Once upon a time,” he starts, while Robbie gets comfortable and puts his head in Mark’s lap, “there was a young man named Rob.”

*

“So you’re saying Rob was being a cockblocker?” Howard asks. “Sounds about right for him.”

“He wasn’t the only one,” Mark mutters darkly.

*

“Glasses?” Gary looks pained. “Glasses _and_ on top of some sort of UFO… thing?”

“Yes,” Mark tells him firmly. “It’ll look great.” If there’s one thing he’s learned over the years, it’s that Gary is willing to do a lot so long as it looks great for their audience.

“Won’t it look daft?” Jason asks, sharing a glance with Gary.

Mark resists the urge to facepalm. He can’t deal with Gary _and_ Jason’s insecurities at the same time. “When has that ever stopped us before?”

“There’s daft, and there’s daft,” Jason insists, and Gary nods along with him.

“This’ll be the good kind of daft,” Mark tells them. “Trust me.”

“Mark’s been right about this kind of thing before.”

Mark could kiss Howard for that, but that would just distract them from the discussion at hand. Maybe he’ll do it if Jason and Gary keep arguing against his brilliant idea. “Exactly.”

“Fair point,” Jason admits after a long silence. “And it won’t be the daftest thing we’ve ever done.”

“No, that’ll be the elephant,” Gary mutters.

“That elephant will be the _best_ kind of daft, just wait.” Mark knows it. They’ve got to go all-out for The Circus, and the elephant will be a part of that.

“Let’s focus on the Brit Awards first, shall we? So, glasses on top of a UFO?” Howard raises his hand, and Mark’s arm immediately joins him. Jason takes a little longer, but nods.

Gary sighs. “Fine. Although I still don’t understand why we have to wear glasses as well.”

“It’ll look great,” Mark repeats, trying not to think about rehearsals, about trying different frames to see which suit Gary – which suit all of them best. They will look great.

*

Once it’s over, it’s hard not to be disappointed that they weren’t able to sing live, but Mark keeps insisting that the visuals were what mattered whenever the others bring that up, and that the visuals were amazing.

“If you say so,” Howard grumbles, gingerly touching his hair and then frowning at his fingers. “Do you have any idea how long it’ll take to get all the gel out?”

Gary has already taken off his fake glasses. “We are never doing that again.”

“I did wonder about your fear of heights,” Jason tells him, throwing one arm around him sympathetically.

“Yeah, you didn’t look like you were shitting yourself,” Howard adds. “Well done.”

“I meant these.” Gary glares at Howard and holds up the glasses pointedly.

“You looked great in them,” Mark says. “Really great.” They’d tried several frames, and the rectangular ones really suited Gary.

Gary looks sceptical. “I don’t know if—”

“No, Mark’s right, you do look great in them,” Jason says. “You should wear ‘em more often.”

“I don’t know if you noticed, Jay, but these are fake.” Gary waves the frames around pointedly.

“Still, something to consider. We’re all older, more mature…so it doesn’t matter if we look it, right?”

“Hang on,” Gary says, “you wanna talk about looking mature when we’re dressing up as clowns and getting on top of an elephant in only a few months?”

Mark laughs as Jason is lost for words. “He’s got you there.”

“There’s always promo and interviews, right?” Jason says, squeezing Gary’s shoulder. “No harm in looking a little more mature there.”

“Suppose not,” Gary replies. “Look, let’s just head back to the dressing room and get out of these outfits, all right?”

“Good idea.” They’re currently surrounded by various crew members, and Mark would like to assure Gary he does look good in glasses somewhere more private, or relatively more private.

So of course, some journalist picks exactly that moment to sidle up to him and ask him about their performance, their upcoming tour, and Robbie. By the time Mark has given one of his standard responses, Jason and Gary have already vanished and Howard looks like he’d really like to.

*

“You can’t blame that on me,” Howard insists. “I was sticking around so you wouldn’t be left by yourself.”

“And that was much appreciated.” Looking after one another more was one of the things they’d all agreed on. “And I’m not saying you were the cockblocker. That journalist was.” And Jason, for whisking Gary away for the same reasons Mark wanted to whisk him away.

“They usually are,” Howard agrees. “Still, not like you haven’t had any chances since.”

“True,” Mark replies, “but I wasn’t the only one looking for a chance.”

*

Having Robbie back in the band was everything Mark ever wanted, but there’s one afternoon where it’s just the two of them chatting idly when he has second thoughts for a moment.

“It probably wasn’t the healthiest way of working things out,” Robbie muses, “but the shagging really helped.”

“I bet it did.” Mark leers at him, and Robbie laughs.

“I wasn’t even planning on it!” he continues. “It was just… we were in a flow, Gaz and I, and I never thought in a million years that was ever going to happen. I felt on top of the world, like I could do anything. So I kissed him.”

Mark’s all too familiar with that urge. “How did he take it?”

Robbie scratches the back of his head, looking surprisingly embarrassed. “He thought I was joking at first, of course, having him on. He just peered me at over his glasses, all disapproving school teacher-like, you know.”

“Yeah.” Mark definitely knows. He’s been on the receiving end of that look only a handful of times, but he remembers them all very well.

“So I figured I’d just kiss him again. And again. Until he finally got the point, and, uhm, well, one thing led to another.” Robbie flashes him a quick smile. “We decided a song-writing break was in order.”

“I bet,” Mark murmurs, because he’s all too familiar with song-writing breaks like that as well. “So, the two of you? While he was wearing his glasses?”

“Yeah. He must’ve taken them off at some point, I don’t know. Doesn’t matter. What matters is we’ve made up. A lot.” Robbie turns to him. “Don’t look so worried. We’re fine.”

Mark mutters something non-committal under his breath. He’s sure Robbie and Gary are fine. More than fine, apparently. He isn’t jealous. He shouldn’t be. He wants Robbie and Gary to get along, after all.

And the mental image _is_ very nice.

*

“But I still can’t believe Robbie did it before I did,” Mark complains, gesturing at Gary, who is still humming to himself and playing chords. “It’s unfair.”

“I told you, you should’ve just asked him.”

“Oh right,” Mark scoffs, “I’ll go up to him right now and say ‘hey Gary, I think I’ve been fantasising about you and your glasses for the past thirty years, let’s find the nearest broom cupboard so I can finally live out some of those fantasies’.”

“No, that wouldn’t work.”

“Exactly.”

“Broom cupboards don’t have lights, do they? No point in finally having him wear his glasses if you can’t even see ‘em.”

Mark can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Howard grins down at him. “Of course I am.”

The sound of Mark laughing has made Gary sit up to look at them. “You two still taking a break? Come on, back to work!” He gives them a pointed look over his glasses. “Don’t make me come over there…”

Howard gives Mark a look, smirking a little. “I don’t know, Mark might like that.”

“Don’t,” Mark says, feeling flustered and embarrassed. He’ll talk to Gary about this on his own terms. Eventually.

Howard wraps one arm around him and pushes him forward, over to Gary and the piano. “You’ve got something to ask Gary, haven’t you, Mark?”

Gary looks suspicious as they approach. “What have you two been plotting?”

“ _I_ haven’t been plotting anything,” Howard says, then looks at his wrist. “Oh, look at the time, I could really do with some fresh air, me.” He claps Mark on the shoulder. “Ask him,” he hisses, then walks off.

“I don’t understand that man,” Gary mutters, frowning as he watches Howard go. “I really don’t. Mark?” He turns back to Mark. “What were the two of you talking about?”

Mark’s stomach squirms at the sight of Gary looking so confused behind his glasses. “I really like it when you wear your glasses,” he blurts out.

Gary raises his eyebrows. “You what?”

He edges closer, telling himself he’s stupid for feeling nervous. It’s not like this is the first time they’ve talked about what they like in bed – or outside of bed, and Mark’s indulged Gary several times. If anything, he’s owed. “I _really_ like it when you wear your glasses. I like it a lot.”

Gary blinks, still looking confused, but then his cheeks flush when he realizes what Mark is getting at. “Oh. _Oh._ Really?”

Mark can’t believe there’s a hint of scepticism in Gary’s voice. “Yes, really! Gaz, have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You’re making it bloody impossible to walk past a Specsavers anymore!”

Gary laughs at that, his cheeks still flushed. “Mm, I’ve got some posters, you want one for your wall?”

Mark laughs too. “If you’re offering…”

Gary’s quiet for a moment, then gets up. “So,” he says, and there it is, the look of intent Mark’s been hoping for. “I’m guessing this is why Doug left to get some fresh air?”

“Yeah.”

“We’d better make good use of our time alone, then.” Gary reaches out to cup Mark’s chin, leaning in to kiss him.

Mark presses against him, hands running up and down Gary’s arms, because sure, he’s got a thing for Gary in glasses, but he’s got a thing for Gary in general. He keeps moving forward, wanting to get even closer, and there’s a thud and a wince from Gary when Mark has him pushed against the piano.

“Wait,” Gary says, pulling away from him to look at the piano. “We can’t do this here.”

“Why not?” Mark slides one hand through Gary’s hair, stroking the back of his neck, enjoying how flustered Gary is getting. He really is gorgeous with those glasses on. “We can use the bench, right?”

Gary definitely looks tempted. “But the piano…”

“Will be fine,” Mark assures him, kissing Gary’s neck and jaw. “We won’t even touch it. You just sit back down, Gary, and enjoy yourself.” He feels Gary gulp at that suggestion.

“Oh. Well, if that’s what you want to do…”

Mark smiles, nuzzling Gary’s neck. “It’s one of _many_ things I want to do with you wearing your glasses.” He leans back to grin at him. “Why don’t you play us a song, see how long you can keep playing without missing a note?”

Gary lets out a groan, and Mark knows Gary well enough to know that the idea of getting a blowjob while playing the piano is doing it for him. No reason why they can’t fulfil two fantasies at the same time. “What happens if I do?”

Mark beams at him, two hands on Gary’s shoulders as he pushes him to sit back down, and he gets on his knees in front of him. “ _When_ you do,” he says, “how about you bend me over that piano?”

“What?” Gary splutters, looking at the piano, reaching out to stroke the lid. “I can’t do that!”

“Then you’ll just have to be very _very_ focused when you’re playing,” Mark tells him, opening Gary’s fly and palming his cock. Howard’s got a point that simply asking Gary to do something is a good tactic, but Mark’s always gotten better results getting Gary worked up first. “I’m sure you can do it.”

“You’re a cruel man,” Gary manages, spreading his legs a little further. “A very cruel man.”

That wasn’t a ‘no’, and Mark smiles. He really hopes he can make Gary lose control. It’ll be worth it just for the look on Howard’s face when Mark tells him what happened after he left.

 


End file.
